


If these walls could talk

by pittythepineapple



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I need a more wholesome hobby, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, anyone feel horny in this chili's tonight?, make it porn but with love, pure filth, see ya in hell heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittythepineapple/pseuds/pittythepineapple
Summary: “Bend over and spread yourself for me, sweetheart,” Kara husked into the dark room.Lena whimpered into her sheets as she raised her ass higher, spreading herself wider. The cold air of the room made her keenly aware of just how wet she was already. Kara tisked behind her.“Lena,” she purred in a tone not unlike a parent scolding a child. “You know what I’m asking for love, please don’t deny me.” After a beat, “And let’s not pretend this isn’t secretly your favorite part.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 412





	If these walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I question my existential purpose.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some porn you horny creatures.

“Bend over and spread yourself for me, sweetheart,” Kara husked into the dark room.

Lena whimpered into her sheets as she raised her ass higher, spreading herself wider. The cold air of the room made her keenly aware of just how wet she was already. Kara tisked behind her.

“Lena,” she purred in a tone not unlike a parent scolding a child. “You know what I’m asking for love, please don’t deny me.” After a beat, “And let’s not pretend this isn’t secretly your favorite part.”

For a moment Lena was grateful Kara couldn’t see her face as she flushed an even darker shade of red. It was humiliating, exposing her most intimate areas, even if it was only to Kara in the darkness of her bedroom. Somehow, the fact that Kara was still fully clothed while she waited on all fours completely naked only added to the eroticism of the moment. If anyone ever found out Lena Luther submitted like this so willingly— _craved_ this kind of touch... She shivered as she reached behind her, holding her ass cheeks apart as her face buried shamefully into the mattress.

The bed shifted behind her as warm hands gripped her hips, one hand running down her spine soothingly as Kara leaned closer.

“You’re so beautiful like this you know,” Kara whispered, for a moment dropping the smug and bossy persona she so often wore during scenes. Placing delicate kisses down her spine, Lena shivered. “You don’t have to be embarrassed or ashamed around me about this. Not now, not ever. I just wanna make you feel good.”

Lena sighed at the comforting words, her muscles relaxing slightly as she felt Kara settle back into position behind her. 

"Still green?" Kara asked through continued light touches.

"Yes," Lena breathed, her legs trembling in anticipation.

“Just relax,” Kara whispered, trailing her fingers over the backs of Lena’s thighs. 

This particular dynamic had bloomed recently between them after several conversations about switching things up in the bedroom. Both agreed they would be into some light BDSM in the bedroom, yet neither were quite comfortable with the whole master/servant dynamic. Formal, verbal responses were all Kara required from Lena, and both were perfectly content with that.

Light nails raked up and down until single fingers traced the inside of her thighs. The motion was teasing, making Lena bite her lip in an effort to keep from squirming. After a time the hands withdrew. For a long moment nothing happened until a warm, wet liquid slowly dripped right onto her tightest hole.

“Ahhh _fuck_ ,” Lena melted into the sheets, her ass clenching involuntarily as the warm liquid slid from her ass to her perineum. Molton heat flushed through her entire body at the wetness as she squirmed.

Large, strong hands replaced her own and gripped her tightly, thumbs gripping her ass in an effort to keep her open as more warm liquid dripped slowly onto her tight ring of muscle. The liquid was more watery than lube, certainly warmer, and the thought that she had not heard the click of the lube cap had her turning her head to investigate.

“ _Fuck Kara,_ what are you—” Lena asked breathlessly. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the corner of her eye caught the image of Kara, a string of saliva dripping from her mouth before a sharp smack to the side of her ass reminded her of her place.

“Did I say you could look? Be my good girl and hold still,” Kara commanded as a warm thumb came up to circle the tight ring, spreading the wetness messily between her cheeks. 

Lena’s face burned with the shame that accompanied this kind of arousal, but even more so than her embarrassment, she _wanted_ this. 

Kara’s thumb started in slow, wide circles around her outer ring before zeroing in on the spot she knew Lena craved. Lena’s body trembled from both exertion and excitement.

"What's your color, love?" Kara whispered into the quiet room. 

"Green," Lena panted, her voice high and breathless. "Green, always green."

"You let me know if that changes," Kara replied before continuing her ministrations. With her thumb, Kara applied gentle pressure to the tight ring of muscle. Gentle intrusions and soft retreats, always a _taste_ but never enough. 

She rocked back, desperate to feel _something_ when a sharp smack hit her ass.

"Patience, Lena," Kara cooed as her command was met with a whine. "We’re going at my pace tonight, understand? Do it again love, and you're going to get several more of those before I even think about putting it in your ass."

Lena groaned once more as she could feel her wetness pooling and sliding down to her clit. At this point she was probably dripping onto the sheets. Her lower half was a sopping, throbbing mess of heat that Kara was determined to stoke to a roaring fire. Her hands ached as they fisted tightly into the sheets.

"Please Kara, _please,"_ Lena pleaded, just barely containing a roll of her hips.

In and out, Kara gently worked the tip of her thumb past tight rings of muscle until her entire thumb rested inside Lena's ass.

“ _Rao, you’re so tight,”_ Kara whispered breathlessly. 

"Yes! Ahh fuck you feel good," Lena cried, her back arched beautifully at the sensation. 

"You like that?" Kara rasped as she gently pushed further, Lena ass clenching around her thumb in a desperate attempt to keep her there. “You like it when I put it in your ass, pretty girl?”

A high pitched whine left Lena’s throat as she leaned further into the mattress, Kara’s thumb still buried in her ass. 

“What did I say about using your words, Lena?” Kara asked as she pulled out, the sudden absence of feeling pulling a gasp from Lena's mouth. 

“Nooo!” Lena whined, exhaling a shuddering breath as she tried her best to calm her restless body.

“No, you don’t like it when I play with your ass? Speak up, Lena.” Kara’s tone was firm and commanding, just like her Supergirl persona. 

“No, I— I like your fingers, just please. _Please_ keep it there.”

“Keep it where, Lena? I need you to tell me exactly where you want me, love.” 

This was always Kara’s favorite part, Lena knew. Demanding Lena confess her deepest wants in explicit detail only added to Kara’s arousal, if only to Lena’s chagrin. 

“My— my ass. I want your finger in my ass. _Please_ ,” Lena pleaded in a small voice, the heat of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. 

Kara stroked Lena’s ass cheeks lovingly for a moment before responding.

“That’s better. My finger was just a warmup. Now hold still,” Kara murmured as she wiped her hands on the towel beside them before reaching across to the bedside table, grabbing the decent sized metal butt plug from the night stand with a ridiculous emerald jewel at its base. When they had originally contemplated buying one, Kara argued the jewel matched Lena’s eyes, so naturally they had to buy it.

Without preamble Kara took the cold metal plug and ran it through Lena’s drenched folds from her entrance to her clit, turning the plug to coat it in Lena’s slickness as she went.

“There’s my dirty girl. Look how wet you are for me already. You like it when I play with your ass?”

“Yes,” Lena whispered, her pale skin flushed crimson from the entire scene. 

On the third pass through Lena’s folds, Kara held the plug firmly against Lena’s clit in a silent dare to roll her hips against it. 

Kara chuckled mockingly as she took the plug away, examining the plug in the dim light of the bedroom. 

“You’re so wet I don’t even think we’ll need any lube,” Kara murmured as she brought the tip of the plug back to Lena’s tightest hole and pressed against her teasingly. “Should pop right in.”

Lena shivered at the mental image of the ridiculous jewel being visible between her ass cheeks while she remained on all fours. The submissive image made her cunt clench in anticipation.

Bearing the slightest pressure against her entrance, Kara paused.

“Color?”

“Green,” Lena exhaled, willing her muscles to relax. 

“Good girl.”

Lena flushed at the compliment. Kara caught on quite early to Lena’s need for praise and wasted no time giving it to her every chance she got in the bedroom. 

Just like she had done with her finger earlier, Kara worked the plug in slowly with small intrusions.

Lena’s breath was coming in hard pants now, little breathy moans escaping her throat as her legs began to tremble from holding her position for so long. Little by little, Lena could feel herself stretching to accommodate the toy, reveling in the sensation of her ass being fucked from behind.

Kara was being gentle, but Lena had little patience left. Just as the plug slipped over the widest part, Lena rocked her hips back, her body greedily accepting the rest of the toy until the gaudy jewel settled into place. 

A moan she didn’t realize she had been keeping to herself escaped as she exhaled with relief. Her lower half felt like it was on fire as relief and arousal flushed through her entire body. All consciousness left her in a few short moments of ecstasy as her body allowed itself a weak orgasm. Her cunt and ass clenched through the aftershocks. Finally allowing her body to collapse against the mattress, her clit ground against the sheets, seeking friction as her ass clenched against the plug.

Kara tisked behind her disapprovingly.

“Always in a rush, never willing to abide by my pace.”

“Well, your pace was slowly driving me insane,” Lena quipped, realizing her mistake too late. 

The room was silent for a tense, agonizing moment. Lena didn’t have to look at Kara to picture the disapproving look on her face.

"Over my lap. Now," Kara commanded as she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Lena over her lap as she pinned her free arm behind her back and held her down. The bulge in Kara’s pants reminded her of what started the scene in the first place. 

Images from earlier that day flooded her mind of Kara visiting her office at lunch, wearing her strap underneath her loose khaki pants with Lena’s favorite navy button down. The bulge was hardly noticeable standing, but sitting down, Lena could hardly take her eyes off it the entire lunch. Kara wore a knowing smile as she kissed Lena goodbye, dropping her voice as she whispered Lena better be waiting for her on all fours when she got home that night.

“Seems like you are having trouble following directions this evening,” Kara said, her free hand palming and squeezing Lena’s ass roughly, causing her body to twitch each time her hand brushed against the plug. “So I’m going to remind you of your place, pretty girl. 5 spanks. You’re going to count for me. Understand?”

The steel in Kara’s voice made Lena tremble, her entire body flushed with heat as she clenched her thighs together. 

"Yes," Lena replied, willing her body to relax before the inevitable blows.

"Good girl," Kara whispered, her hand still squeezing Lena's ass. Then—

_Smack!_

"One!" Lena whimpered at the warmup, the smack shocking her more than it hurt. 

Two more smacks hit her left and right cheeks, both succinctly harder than the last.

"Two! Three!" Lena panted, the sting no doubt leaving her pale ass a rosy red. Her ass bore down against the plug with each strike, the stretch allowing a slow trickle of arousal to leak from her cunt. She was impossibly wet and probably dripping onto Kara’s lap already.

“There’s my pretty girl,” Kara whispered reverently, trailing the back of her fingers over the marks she had left. 

Kara’s praises always made Lena’s pussy clench in an almost Pavlovian response. 

Kara massaged Lena's ass again, this time a little harder, before stretching her apart as if her cunt were under inspection. Lena squirmed at the attention, her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment under a heated stare as Kara’s thumbs spread her pink labia wide open, holding her there for several moments before letting her relax again. A wetness trickled out of her once more.

Then, a single finger brushed against her wet cunt, pressing lightly against her as she rolled her hips to meet the friction. 

“Oh _Fuck Kara,_ ” Lena gasped at the sudden attention. 

Kara tisked again, bringing the finger to her own mouth to suck it clean. 

“You taste divine Lena, but you lack discipline. Roll over onto your back.”

“But I thought—” Lena interjected.

“Oh you’re still getting spanked love, don’t worry,” Kara smiled with a wicked grin. “Spread your legs for me.”

Lena obeyed, albeit confused, as she rolled over onto the center of the mattress and spread herself for Kara. 

“I’m going to finish the rest of your spanks on your cunt since you can’t seem to follow directions. Hold still,” Kara demanded as she draped herself over Lena’s stomach, blocking her view of what was about to happen as Kara effectively held her legs open with one hand and her leg to hold the other. 

Even if Lena wanted to move she couldn’t, her lower half was effectively pinned down, somehow adding an erotic thrill to their games. 

“Color?” Kara asked, her head faced away from Lena.

“Green-”

_Smack!_

“Fuck,” Lena gasped at the contact, her hips jolting at the light smack against her most intimate areas. It didn’t hurt in the slightest, but she was so sensitive that the slightest pressure at this point could set her off. It was humiliating, demeaning, but most of all it made her tremble with excitement. This was _new,_ and Lena was enjoying every second of it. 

“I didn’t hear a number Lena,” Kara said slowly, teasingly tracing her finger along the trimmed patch of hair just above her clit. “You get another one for that.” 

Again, Kara’s hand came down in two succinct slaps, each pass drawing more and more wetness as her middle finger repeatedly brushed against her entrance. The lewd sounds of Kara hitting her wetness somehow made her even more wet than before. 

“Four, five,” Lena groaned.

Kara chuckled as she traced the outside of Lena’s lips, delighting in the weak rolling of her hips in hope of catching some form of friction. The duel sensation of the plug in her ass and the relentless teasing was steadily driving Lena insane. 

The last slap was higher than the last, landing directly against Lena’s clit causing her to cry out as she counted. 

“Six!”

“Good girl, you did so good for me Lena,” Kara praised, pressing the lightest of kisses to Lena’s clit before making her way back up her body to kiss her for the first time that night. Panting heavily with one arm covering her eyes, Lena looked thoroughly wrecked. A pretty blush spread from her neck down to her usual pale chest, her pink nipples hard despite the lack of attention they'd received. Her hair was a mess and her body trembled as if she were wound like an eight day clock. 

“Please no more teasing, Kara. I—I can’t—” Lena rasped.

“I know baby, I know. You did so good for me, Lena. I’m gonna take such good care of you, I promise. Just lay back for me, love.”

As Lena scooted up the mattress to get more comfortable, Kara stepped off the bed to rid herself of her clothes. First shedding her button down shirt, then undoing her belt and slipping off her pants and boxers, the silicone strap bounced freely between her thighs. On instinct, Lena spread her thighs in anticipation.

Climbing up the bed on her knees, Kara’s normal saccharine eyes were nearly black with intensity as she zeroed in on the apex of Lena’s thighs. 

“So pretty,” Kara whispered reverently as she shimmied between Lena’s legs, her hands sliding up pale thighs on either side of her. As her gaze shifted lower, she pushed Lena’s knees to her chest, allowing her a better view of the plug still settled snugly in her ass. Lena moaned at the shift in position as Kara held her there for a few moments simply staring at the gaudy jewel. Heat flushed to Lena’s cunt under her wolfish stare, throbbing and drenched for attention.

With a mocking grin, Kara scooted closer so that the tip of her strap nudged right up against Lena’s entrance. With one hand, she coated the silicone strap in Lena’s wetness, sliding from her entrance up to her clit, just as she had earlier with the plug. With a sly grin, Kara delivered a light smack with the dildo to Lena's clit, causing her hips to jump at the sensation. 

“God _dammit,_ Kara just fuck me—oh fuck—” with a gasp, the head of the dildo slipped past Lena’s entrance. Kara’s movement halted for a moment as she repeated a question Lena didn’t hear.

“Lena? Color?”

“Green. I’m green, just... just go slow.”

The stretch was delicious and each stroke was like molasses, pulling cries of pleasure from Lena’s throat at every thrust and inch gained until, finally, _finally_ Kara fully bottomed out inside Lena. And Kara was positively slack jawed. 

“You look so beautiful stretched around me, Lena,” Kara whispered with a shallow snap of her hips as if to prove a point. “You take me so well.”

Lena whimpered at the contact. “Why don’t you finally fuck me then?”

That was all the permission Kara needed to continue at a punishing pace; not terribly hard, but faster and deeper with each thrust.

“Oh _fuck Kara_ , _”_ Lena gasped, her hips jumping to meet Kara at every thrust. _“Oh fuck I feel so full.”_

Kara watched in rapt fascination as the dildo buried deeper and deeper within Lena at every snap of her hips.

“You like that baby? You like it when I plug you and fuck you like this?” Kara asked breathlessly, no longer able to pretend the sight didn’t affect her. 

Filthy sounds of Kara’s thrusts inside Lena pervaded the room. Every thrust was met with the breathless whisper of _yes, yes, yes._

“Yeah? You gonna come all over my strap baby?” Kara panted with each thrust, drawing small whimpers from Lena each time.

“Yes—fuck, Kara _I’m so close_ ,” Lena whined.

Using the momentum of her thrusts Kara added a bounce to her rhythm, throwing her full body weight into every thrust, pulling a silent gasp from Lena. _In and out, in and out,_ the brutal pace of her movements made Lena’s breasts bounce with every snap of Kara’s hips, the sight driving Kara into a frenzy. Lena’s thighs soon began to shake with the tell-tale sign of an impending orgasm.

“Let go, Lena. I got you.”

With one hand, she reached Lena’s clit, adding a few quick swipes before Lena toppled over the edge. With a shuddering cry, Lena came hard as Kara watched her cunt clench tightly around the dildo in every effort to keep her there—the sight pulling a weak sympathy orgasm from Kara as well. Kara’s thrusts grew slower and slower as she lowered herself to Lena, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her temple before coming to a stop. 

Now chest to chest, Kara could feel both their heartbeats start to slow, their breath growing deeper with every moment that passed.

“Oh fuck,” Lena sighed, her body now positively limp beneath Kara. 

“Was that ok? Was it too much?” Kara asked quietly, her nose buried in Lena’s neck. 

“No, that was… Fuck Kara _, that was incredible,”_ Lena replied tiredly, her fingers tracing lazy circles on Kara’s back. 

“You did so good for me, Lena. You took me so well, I love you so much,” Kara whispered her praises as she peppered kisses along Lena’s cheeks and hairline before finding her lips once more. 

Lena signed tiredly once again before returning the kiss, palming Kara’s cheek softly as they parted. 

“As much as I’d love to return the favor darling, I don’t know if I have it in me tonight,” Lena whispered hoarsely, combing a stray hair behind Kara’s ear as she spoke. 

Kara chuckled good naturedly as she kissed Lena again before shifting her body so that she was no longer a dead weight on Lena. The motion pulled a weak whimper from Lena, reminding them that Kara was still very much buried inside her. 

“Don’t worry about me, love. Tonight was about you. Now let me get you cleaned up so we can go to bed.”

Pulling out of Lena as gently as she could, Kara removed her strap, her own arousal clinging to the toy. Tapping Lena's hip, she murmured, "flip over."

Lena sluggishly complied, flopping onto her stomach as Kara slowly removed the plug, wrapping it in a towel and tossing it on the floor before disappearing to the bathroom. The sound of the faucet and drawers being opened drifted into the room as Lena lulled in and out of consciousness. 

A few moments later, she returned with a warm, wet washcloth. Patting Lena’s thigh in a silent request, Lena spread her legs as Kara wiped her down before tossing the washcloth on the floor. Pulling the sheets over them, Kara finally settled into bed, pulling Lena flush against her naked body as sleep steadily overtook them. 

A quiet whisper of, “I love you, Lena Luthor,” was all Lena heard before her mind went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a purely selfish amalgamation of everything I've ever wanted in a BDSM fic. IF I were to do a followup, what would you like to see in the next one?
> 
> Comment below or visit me at my writing blog on Tumblr @pittythepineapple


End file.
